Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: NeXt
by Kien Kotei
Summary: Two friends who love dueling, and can see card spirits, what could go wrong? Well if past experience with Yugi and crew is anything to go by alot more than you'd think. Throw in Dueling's equivalent of high school, and you've got a perfect recipe for hard knocks and fun times


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!: NeXt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX all rights go to Kazuki Takahashi

Chapter 1: Bad Case of the Blues

I was bored. Not to say that I don't enjoy dueling, it's just that this proctor was very…..annoying. "Alright newbie multiple choice, A: Throw in the towel (Fat chance, not with this hand), B: Run home to mommy (Yeah, no.), or C: Beg for mercy (Where'd you get that line, "How Not to Scare Your Opponent 101?")."

Looking down at my hand I grabbed a card and threw it on my duel disk. "How about I just do this? I play the spell card Heavy Storm!" As I said that, holographic wind began to blow on the field, the proctor stared in shock as his two facedowns and Swords of Revealing Light were destroyed. "Alright you got rid of my spell and traps, but your Legendary Fiend still isn't strong enough to beat my Big Shield Gardna."

Legendary Fiend: Lvl: 6 (Atk: 2200, Def: 1800)

"You're forgetting your Vorse Raider. But that's not important right now, what is important is my facedown monster. I flip summon Double Coston!" I flipped the card, and on the field two black ghosts, attached at the end, appeared sticking their pale blue tongues out at the proctor.

Double Coston: Lvl: 4 (Atk: 1700, Def: 1650)

"Seriously? That monster still hasn't made a difference!" The proctor shouted at me pointing angrily. "Mine are still more powerful!" he shouted spreading his arms wide.

Big Shield Gardna: Lvl: 4 (Atk: 100, Def: 2600), Vorse Raider: Lvl: 4 (Atk: 1900, Def: 1200)

"It's not the attack points I'm after, it's the effect." I said in monotone.

"Effect?" the proctor asked incredulously.

"Yes, which I will now demonstrate. I use Double Coston to Tribute Summon, Darkness Destroyer!" The ghosts separated, began glowing and in the blink of an eye a gigantic fiend took their place. Massive grey arms, giant claws, a hulking body, and a toothy maw below orange angry eyes.

Darkness Destroyer: Lvl: 7 (Atk: 2300, Def: 1800)

"But that's a… level seven! How?! And it's still weaker than Gardna!" he shouted stomping on the ground. "All you did was somehow cheat summon, and waste my time!" he growled.

"Firstly, I did not 'cheat summon', secondly, when tributing Double Coston for a dark attribute monster it can be treated as two monsters, and thirdly the spell card I have in my hand will change that!" I growled, pulling the card from my hand and slapping it on my disk. "I play the Shield and Sword spell card, now the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field switch and stay switched until the end of this turn!"

"What?!" the proctor watched in disbelief as Gardna struggled to hold his shield, and Vorse Raiders shoulders drooped slightly.

Big Shield Gardna: Lvl: 4 (Atk: 2300, Def: 100), Vorse Raider: Lvl: 4 (Atk: 1200, Def: 1900)

Darkness Destroyer: Lvl: 7 (Atk: 1800, Def: 2300), Legendary Fiend: Lvl: 6 (Atk: 1800, Def: 2200)

The proctor took several steps back "But that means…. They're stronger than my monsters!" he then quickly recovered and said "But your monsters can only attack once each and Gardna is still in defense mode, so I'll still be in this!"

"No. No, you won't, because when Darkness Destroyer attacks he can not only inflict piercing damage, he also attacks twice during each battle phase." I retorted.

"Now Destroyer, attack his Gardna, Demon Demolition!" I pointed to Gardna, Destroyer's eyes glowed. With speed not suited for a monster his size, Destroyer practically teleported in front of Gardna.

Gardna almost dropped his shield but Destroyer picked him up and slowly crushed him. A fairly large piece of Gardna's shield also hit the proctor, reducing his life points.

Wade LP: 0900

"And now Destroyer, annihilate Vorse Raider!" I shouted. Destroyer stood in front Wade, unmoving. Vorse Raider jumped in an effort to attack it, but Destroyer simply punched it without even looking.

Wade LP: 0300

"Finally Legendary Fiend, finish this." I pointed to Wade and Fiend's secondary arm/mouths began to salivate as it charged forward.

Wade LP: 0000

"Well done, applicant, you pass with flying colors, welcome to Duel Academy." Wade said as he bowed his head. Not wanting to be rude more than anything I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

I walked up the stands, as I was walking I felt someone looking at me. Looking up to the highest walkway I saw two people. One was a guy with neck-length blue hair staring directly at me. The other, a girl with long blonde hair also looking at me. Electing to ignore them I found a seat closest to the entrance.

"Tight duel Bastion." A Kuriboh haired kid said to one of the applicant's near him. "Thank you." the currently seated black haired one replied simply.

Tuning them out I closed my eyes. "Hey come on, seriously? Napping without saying hello to your only friend?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

"You're late." I said not opening my eyes. "Not my fault my alarm's stupid." he said smirking.

"I think you mean broken and yes it probably is your fault." I replied monotonously.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4" the message then repeated, I opened my eyes and watched the Kuriboh haired kid run down the stairs.

"Should be interesting." I said, looking down at the field I could immediately tell his opponent was a staff member just from the uniform.

"Yeesh, he's gonna have his work cut out for him, that's for sure." Mitchell said pulling out a notebook.

Jaden LP: 4000

Dr. Crowler LP: 4000

After some small conversation they both took their stances. "I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A man in a green feathered costume briefly took flight, before descending and kneeling, crossing his arms in an x.

Elemental Hero Avian: Lvl: 3 (Atk: 1000, Def: 1000)

"I'll also throw down a face down." he said sliding the card into the disk, which then appeared on the field.

"*whistle* Haven't seen an Elemental Hero user in a while." Mitchell said.

I nodded and replied "Let's hope he knows how to use 'em."

"Alright get your game on!" he shouted as Dr. Crowlers vest launched a card.

"Alright for this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card Confiscation!"

I scowled "Confiscation, really? Jerk's probably using his own deck." I growled.

"Are you sure he has one?" Mitchell asked. I blanched then replied "Yes I'm sure he has one he's using it in this…." I trailed off as his words finally made sense.

"He's what?" Mitchell asked prodding me with his pencil. "No comment." was the stern reply.

"Exactly, ain't nobody want to see that." he said, to which I just shook my head.

"Ok, so what's it do?" Jaden asked, Crowler responded giddily.

"What it does is allow me to pay one thousand life points for a chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard!" As he explained its effect Jaden's cards began to glow a light blue, and Dr. Crowler began to tut.

Dr. Crowler LP: 3000

"Oh yes, I remember some of these from when I was a naive rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" he asked himself then pointed and smiled "Monster Reborn to the Graveyard!' He pointed and Jaden's card vanished.

"If he knew what he was doing he'd have gotten rid of that polymerization in his hand." I said disappointed.

"Next I lay two cards face down on the field, and last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm!, this spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field." Wind began to blow and as it did Jaden's face down was revealed to be Draining Shield, while Dr. Crowler's were two Statue of the Wicked.

As they were destroyed Jaden remarked "Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?"

"Now, Now, you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." Dark clouds began to cover the two of them briefly obscuring them from sight.

"What's happening?!" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" Dr. Crowler mocked, as two Wicked Reborn tokens spawned on his field.

"But that's about to change!" he said.

"Ready for your next lesson?" he asked sarcastically. "You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden replied with enthusiasm.

Dr. Crowler's eyes narrowed "Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you, and now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens!"

Both Tokens caught fire, writhing in pain. "And summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The fire turned into a bright light and the giant machine rose from the center.

Ancient Gear Golem: Lvl: 8 (Atk: 3000, Def: 3000)

"Ya gotta be kidding me? That's his ace monster?!" I said facepalming.

"Yeah, Jaden's got this." Mitchell said not even looking up.

"Now, now, I hope your not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler said.

"Oh no way! I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said confidently.

I smiled "Oh-ho I like this guy!" I said chuckling.

Mitchell nodded as everyone was looking at Jaden like he was crazy.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" a short, teal haired kid said from below us.

"Why can't he be both?" Mitchell asked. I shrugged in response.

"Hahaha! Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!" Crowler growled throwing his arm forward.

The golem copied the movement, it's right arm flying forward and destroying Jaden's Avian.

Jaden LP: 2000

As Jaden's monster was destroyed an afterimage of golem's fist went straight to him.

Crowler laughed "Don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the country, some people aren't cut...out…..for" he trailed off as Jaden started laughing.

"Boy I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" he declared.

As Crowler ended his turn, Jaden looked at his duel disk confused. Suddenly a " **kuri** " reverberated up to us. A little brown furball with cartoonish eyes, small white wings and stubby little green legs waved at us.

"Is that…" I started.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Mitchell finished.

We both smiled, this was getting even more interesting.

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden shouted as the little furball appeared on his field. "And I'll throw down a face down." Jaden said.

"Not bad huh teach?" He finished as Crowler laughed.

"No, not bad, but you must understand I'm a master tactician, a Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, you see, its defense points are just no match for my Ancient Gear Golem, it's a textbook mistake don't feel bad."

"Tell that to the King of Games." Mitchell and I said at the same time.

His vest launched another card. "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

As the giant's fist collided with Winged Kuriboh the fist's afterimage stopped and vanished.

"Check your gear your life points haven't changed." Crowler said incorrigibly.

Jaden smiled "My gears fine, on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage." he stated matter-of-factly. Crowler blanched his already hard to look at face becoming even more ridiculous.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler replied, as Jaden put the card in his graveyard.

"Oh you did not just say what I think you just said." I growled as Kuribandit, Kuriboh and Kuribohrn appeared around me, angrily squeaking.

"Hey slow down there teach, you may have beat him but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame." Jaden voiced angrily.

"Oh yes I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters, I'm sorry." Crowler said with no remorse.

"Yeah, well you should be, because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a trap card. One of my favorites to! Hero Signal!" Jaden cried as a brilliant light lit up the sky with a burning red H.

"And that brings out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!"

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: Lvl: 3 (Atk: 1200, Def: 800)

In a bright red burst of fire, a woman wearing a maroon leotard burst onto the field.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card.

"This will be the last turn." I said.

"He got the cards?" Mitchell asked. "And then some." I replied.

"First off I'm going to bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!, and now I'm going to summon him to the field!" Avian again flew up from the field before settling down next to Burstinatrix.

"Oh ok another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong….." Crowler started to talk but never finished as Jaden spoke up.

"See, I wasn't done yet. Now, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story." Jaden pulled his second to last card from his hand revealing polymerization.

"And I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion Summon! There he is the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans." Jaden shouted triumphantly.

A very muscled creature appeared next to Jaden, one of Avian's white wings stuck out from his back. His right arm was a dragon's head, while his left was a dark green clawed hand.

"So teach what do ya think?" Jaden asked.

"I think your dueling very well for an amatuer. But next time try playing a monster with more attack points than what's already out." he replied snidely.

"Jaden still has one card, and I'm willing to bet it's Skyscraper." I commented.

"Alright young scholar I don't mean to rush you, I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" He asked curtly.

"Of course I'm not done yet, and of course I knew my Wingman has less attack points than your golem, that's why I have this Skyscraper!" Jaden said as multiple buildings materialized on the field.

When the field spell card finished activating a city with a giant skyscraper was behind Jaden with Wingman on the top of it, the moon shining behind him.

"Alright Flame Wingman, go show those heroics and attack that Gear Golem!" Jaden said as his monster moved to obey, briefly flying, landing in front of the golem before taking off again.

"Fine with me bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my Golems attack level by one point!" Crowler declared triumphantly.

"You know what teach your right! This Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered your Golems attack points. What it's done is raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's by a grand total of one thousand!" Jaden shouted to the roof.

"Wait timeout!" Crowler shouted in desperation.

"Go, Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden shouted as his monster spun twice and then plummeted towards Gear Golem in a brilliant orange blaze.

Crowler LP: 2900

"This can't be, he was my very best card!" Crowler cried out amidst the falling rubble of his monster.

As the golem crumbled one of the pieces hit Crowler square in the forehead.

"And cause of my Wingman's superpower, the attack points of that golem are dealt straight to your life points, sweet huh?" Jaden finished with a two finger salute. Flame Wingman stood next to Jaden, arms folded as he watched his effect activate.

"No, way." Crowler said as the somehow still standing Gear Golem toppled on top of him.

Dr. Crowler LP: 2900-0000

"That's game! So I guess I pass the test huh teach?" Jaden said laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Akil Mitchell, please report to Exam Field 4." the PA announcer broadcasted over the intercom.

"That's me!" Akil said as he got up and moved towards the stairs.

As he passed Jaden, he stopped they, fist bumped, said a few words and he continued walking down.

He re-appeared on the Field, red and gold duel disk on his arm, and somehow Dr. Crowler had made himself presentable again.

"Are you ready Ma'am?" Mitchell asked with the second biggest grin in the building.

"Yes, yes, I'm rea….." Crowler stopped talking as the wheels in his head processed the words.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN, I AM A MAN YOU INSOLENT LITTLE TRUANT!" Crowler shouted at the top of his lungs. To my lower left Jaden and Syrus (heard his name in an earlier conversation) were trying their hardest not to laugh, and were miraculously succeeding.

"Ha! Could'a fooled me. You look like you got rejected from a drag show! To be honest wit' cha." Mitchell replied grin still there, and there went the self control. A majority of everyone present was laughing their butts off.

If a person could be on fire Crowler would be blazing right about now.

"Alright you little miscreant! I'll teach you to make a mockery out of me." He growled as they both took the signature stance.

"You don't need me for that teach, your outfit does that all on its own." Mitchell replied sardonically.

"I'll take the first move." Crowler said. "I draw!"

"I'll play two facedown cards and…" Crowler couldn't get another word out as Mitchell interrupted.

"Lemme guess followed by, Heavy Storm, and two Wicked Reborn Tokens to Tribute summon that obsolete piece of rusted junk you call a monster." Mitchell said with a blank face.

"Wha? B-b-but how?!" Crowler stuttered out. Akil pointed at him and said "You get a really ugly look on that paint job you call a face."

For the second time in less than an hour Crowler was beet red, and the stadium was in an uproar again.

"THAT DOES IT! I PLAY HEAVY STORM! AND YES I WILL BE TRIBUTING MY WICKED REBORN TOKENS TO SUMMON THE LEGENDARY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" Crowler shouted at the top of his lungs.

The golem rose once more on the field as Crowler laughed diabolically. "Try and top this you little brat! None of your weak and puny monsters are even a match for this 'obsolete piece of rusted junk'!" he said pointing at Mitchell.

"He…...didn't." I quietly said to myself as I face-palmed.

"Of course I'll forgive you if you bow down to me for your insolence!" Crowler mocked, Mitchell stood there looking Crowler directly in the eye without falter.

"I dare you to call my monsters weak one more time." Mitchell said calmly. Pretty sure I was the only one who heard the undertone in his voice.

"Very well. I doubt there are any monsters in your pathetic little deck that can compare to my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler said once more.

Mitchell smiled "Firstly, I've got a few monsters that'll knock that attitude of yours down a few pegs; Secondly, Jaden's Flame Wingman totalled your Golem last duel; and Thirdly, you'll be the one bowing to me." He said matter of factly placing his hand on his deck slot.

"My turn, draw." Mitchell said as his hand drew a card. "I'll play the card I just drew which happens to be the spell card Pot of Greed." a green card with a smiling green pot appeared on the field.

"And in case Jaden's monster knocked something around when he beat you, when I play this card I get to draw two more cards from my deck." Mitchell explained as he drew the cards.

"This should sound familiar teach, I play the spell card Polymerization!" Crowler rolled his eyes "Just make sure it's stronger than my Golem you little truant." he growled.

"Oh it will be because I'm sending my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's from my hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" A large portal appeared behind him, and from that portal one of the strongest creatures in the game stepped out of it.

A massive white body, three heads with brilliant blue eyes, and talons that were ready to maul.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lvl: 12 (Atk: 4500, Def: 3800)

Crowler's eyes were threatening to pop out of his head, and his jaw was ready to hit the floor. Everybody else present couldn't speak, a giant angry white elephant in the room helping with that.

"N-No...way." Syrus muttered. Jaden was stock still, even Bastion was speechless, for about two seconds. "How? Only Seto Kaiba possesses those monsters."

"He beat Seto Kaiba." I replied not looking away from the duel. Many heads turned in my direction after that statement. Some in disbelief, others in shock, a majority of them accusatory.

"For everybody wondering, yes I own this card, no its not stolen, and yes I did beat Seto Kaiba." Mitchell then pointed up to the furthest spot in the hall.

"Don't believe me ask the man himself." Sure enough there was Seto Kaiba, long white trench coat, attitude and everything.

"I believe someone said something about my cards being…..'weak'." he said, the disdain in his voice as he said the last word was staggering.

"I got this Kaiba, not a problem." Mitchell said flashing him a thumbs up.

Crowler looked like a sheet. As Kaiba sat back down Mitchell continued his turn.

"I now play De-fusion to bring all three Blue Eyes to the field!" As the spell card phased onto the field his monster began to glow and separate.

All three of the legendary beasts re-appeared on the field, and from the look of it they were all none too happy about being called weak.

"Now I activate the continuous spell card Kishido Spirit! Now when any of my monsters attack a monster with the same number of Attack points he isn't destroyed." His grin had now grown into a maniacal smile.

"Blue Eyes attack with White Lightning!" The Blue Eyes in the middle began to growl, then it opened its mouth and released the overly powered attack and disintegrated Ancient Gear Golem.

Crowler couldn't move, and Akil smiled as the other two dragons growled in anticipation.

"And to finish this off the other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

Crowler briefly vanished in a flash of brilliant white light, then emerged out of it somewhat torched. Then he collapsed onto his hands and knees, utterly defeated.

"Told ya you'd bow down to me at the end of this duel." Akil said flashing an open smile at the defeated professor.

As Crowler looked up at him glaring, he further commented, "Be glad it wasn't my friend, if you had insulted his cards, ya would've gotten no mercy from him."

Everyone in the stands turned to look at me as I sat there unmoving simply staring at the field.

-several hours later-

The view from the helicopter window had not changed within the last several hours. A massive expanse of blue sea and sky broken only by the white clouds.

Soon enough an announcement declared that we we're finally at our long awaited destination.

Looking out the windows to the island below we grinned in anticipation of the years ahead.

With no clue of the hardships they would bring.


End file.
